Not the Only One
by Nienna Valie
Summary: Harry Potter and Neon Genesis Evangelion crossover. It just so seems that Harry and company are going to have some help saving the world by some kids who have already done it; 15 times! Even if you haven't seen Evangelion, read anyway!
1. Another Birthday

Ok, this is very obviously an AU (alternate universe) fic…for starters, lets everyone just pretend that Harry Potter takes place in the early twenty-first century, right around the year 2015. Also, if you haven't seen Neon Genesis Evangelion, I'm telling you now that some things in future chapters will be a little confusing, however, it's more about Harry Potter with some Evangelion characters thrown in, so you can read it anyway.

Now, this story is meant to be funny, and hopefully it will be in future chapters once stuff starts happening…for now, its just sorta Harry being sad, but hey, who doesn't love that? So, please dear readers, R&R!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor does Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Harry Potter lay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. The almost full moon outside his window cast eerie shadows on the walls. Harry sighed. His eyes ached for sleep, but at the same time, he was afraid to let his subconscious take over. All summer he had been haunted by dreams of what had happened the night of the third task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Not to mention that his old dreams of Voldemort, the one's he had once assumed were of the so-called "car crash" that killed his parents, had grown ten times vivid as they had been half a year ago. Before he had only heard things; all he had seen was a green flash of light, but now that he had seen Voldemort, Harry's dreams were plagued by images of Voldemort torturing his parents before finally administering the dreaded curse which had killed them. 

And Cedric…every time Harry closed his eyes, there he was. The shocked look on his face was frozen to the insides of Harry's eyelids. 

As a child Harry had had a lot to cry about, more then most small children; however, he had learned quite early on that crying would get him nowhere, Aunt Petunia had made sure of that. But now, as a fourteen (very soon to be fifteen) year old boy, Harry was finding it harder to keep that in mind and not break down in tears on a regular basis. This of course delighted Dudley to no end. "What's the matter? No one likes you at that freak school either? They all found out that you're even more of a weirdo then them? Well, don't worry Harry, everyone here _already_ knows you're bonkers!" He'd say at every given opportunity, which thankfully wasn't too often because Harry made a point if spending most of his time locked in his room, reading old muggle fiction. This was lucky for Dudley, because had Harry not been indisposed so often, Dudley might just have himself sporting the now long removed pigs tail he had received as a gift from Hagrid four years earlier.

As Harry thought about how much he really would like to give Dudley that tail back, he realized, it really had been four years, four years that night to be exact. As Harry glanced over at his alarm clock next to his bed Harry saw that he had been fifteen for approximately three minutes and forty-two seconds. Maybe fifteen will be better then fourteen, he thought to himself, pulling his thin blanket up around himself and preparing himself for the sleep he could no long avoid. But no sooner then he had closed his eyes, Harry heard a tapping at his window and turned his head to see five owls tapping the glass to get in.

Harry grinned for the first time since he'd found out that Hermione had caught Rita Skeeter and put her in a jar and opened his window. The five owls dropped their parcels, then all but Pig (who stayed because he was very small and needed a rest) swooped back out the window and into the night. 

Harry examined what the birds had left on his bed. There was a lumpy package from Hagrid, something stuffed in a plastic bag from Sirius (Harry assumed this was because Sirius couldn't risk buying any sort of proper packaging), a neatly wrapped gift from Hermione, and a rather messy parcel wrapped an old copy of the Daily Prophet from Ron. 

Then Harry turned his attention to a thin envelope, which had been dropped by a bird Harry had never seen before. He picked it up and looked at name on the return address: Shinji Ikari.


	2. Correspondence

Ok, here's chapter two. I know that next to no one read chapter one, but I'm hoping that maybe someone will see it and like it and they'll tell their friends who will tell their friends and so on, cause I want reviews!!! So anyway, here it is, chapter two, it's still not funny, and I doubt it will be until they get to Hogwarts and Harry and Shinji realize how very much they have in common, so bear with me people (what people?).

Harry Potter and Evangelion aren't mine, yada yada yada….

Harry turned the envelope over in his hands. The return address read: Shinji Ikari, Tokyo 3, Japan.

Japan? Thought Harry, he didn't know anyone named Shinji Ikari from Japan; he didn't know _anybody_ from Japan. Perplexed and curious, Harry opened the envelope and read:

Dear Harry,

My name is Shinji Ikari. I feel pretty weird writing to you out of the blue like this, but Professor Dumbledore gave me your name. To make a long story short, I was recently informed that two friends of mine and I are wizards and are to attend the wizard school in Britain that you go to (I certainly hope this wasn't all some huge hoax and I'm sending a letter by owl to some random person who must think I'm crazy, so I'm sorry if all this sounds odd). All of this is very new to me and I don't really know what to make of everything, and so Dumbledor gave me your name and told me to write to you because he said you might be able to help me 'adjust'. So any advice you might be able to offer me would be great. Is it strange for people not to be told they're wizards until they're almost fifteen?

Thank you,

Shinji Ikari

It wasn't strange at all for people not to know they were wizards until later in life; Harry himself hadn't been informed of it until he was eleven, however, this Shinji person had said he was almost fifteen which, thought Harry, would be too old to start as a first year at Hogwarts. But since Shinji had mentioned Dumbledore, Harry trusted that writing back to him was the thing to do. Harry climbed out of bed and got out a piece of parchment and a quill from under the loose floorboard where he kept anything wizard related that aunt petunia might feel inclined to confiscate while she was cleaning (or snooping) and wrote:

Dear Shinji,

To answer your question, it's not unusual for people to find out they're wizards later in life, there are a lot of kids at school who only found out when they were accepted to Hogwarts, like me. However, I've never heard of anyone finding out when they were fourteen, because as far as I know, we all start school at eleven. Is there any reason you wouldn't have been told until now? 

Harry

PS. What's Japan like? I don't know very much about it.

Harry went over to Hedwig who seemed quite happy at the prospect of a nice night fly, until she realized she'd be flying to Japan. Harry gave her a pat on the head and pleading look until she hooted and agreed to go. 

Harry had a feeling that there was more to this then there seemed; why had Dumbledore told Shinji that _he_ could offer advice? And why had he waited to tell Shinji he was a wizard until he was fourteen? And who were the friends he had mentioned in his letter? These were the questions Harry fell asleep with.


	3. Meanwhile...in Japan

Ok, here's chapter three, this one is taking place in Japan from Shinji's POV, so if you haven't seen Evangelion this chapter will be confusing, but just read it anyway, whatever you're confused by will be explained later.  
  
None of what I'm writing about is mine.don't sue me.  
  
Shinji Ikari sat at the table playing with his food; he didn't feel much like eating. Ever since the defeat of the seventeenth angel, Shinji hadn't felt much like doing anything. And now there was.this.  
  
"Good morning Shinji," Misato, Shinji's guardian, yawned, as she cracked open her first beer of the day. After waking up a bit, she looked over at him. "Shinji, I know how strange all of this must seem, but you have to understand--"  
  
"Actually Misato, it's not all that weird."  
  
"Shinji, what do you mean? You just found out that you're a wizard, and that Rei and are Asuka too, I can't imagine what that must be like."  
  
"Well, it's not much different from being told you have to pilot a giant robot to save the world."  
  
"So, then why are you upset Shinji?"  
  
Shinji looked up from his plate and locked eyes with Misato. "I guess I've just really started to like it here."  
  
They shared a fleeting smile, which was soon interrupted by their other roommate, Asuka.  
  
"Shiiiinji, you have a letter," she called from her room. "Come in here and get it now, I want this stupid bird out of my room. Ew, Shinji, it's on my bed!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes and slumped out of his chair. "Coming." He entered Asuka's room to find her frowning at a snowy owl passed out on her pillow. Shinji walked over to it and carefully pried the letter from its talons, trying not to wake it. Seeing it was from Harry, Shinji said to Asuka, "This birds flown all the way from England, I think we should let it rest Asuka."  
  
"Not in my bed," Asuka shrieked indignantly, "put him in your room."  
  
Shinji carefully picked the owl up. "I'll have PenPen take care of him."  
  
After seeing that the owl was in the proper hands (or flippers) of the warm water penguin which had been Misato's roommate since before he or Asuka moved in, Shinji set about to reading his letter. Upon finishing he immediately began to draft his reply.  
  
Dear Harry, It's certainly a relief to hear that I'm not the only one to be told about this later in life, but as for being told this late, well, yes, there is a reason. It's a little long to explain through the mail, but if you like, I can tell you at Hogwarts. All I'll say now is that I had something else to do that could not be avoided. What can you tell me about Hogwarts? I've never been away to school before.  
  
Shinji  
  
Shinji addressed the letter and waited to the owl to wake up so he could send it back to Harry. 


End file.
